A Game of Gay Chicken
by RykkiLynnea
Summary: Kind of a crack-shot fic. Harry plays Truth or Dare. Then, Harry and Draco play Gay Chicken. Ginny and Astoria witness it.


_The legality of fanfiction falls under copyright law and in the U.S. is classified as a "derivative work." A derivative work is defined in copyright law as "an expressive creation that includes major copyright-protected elements of an original, previously created first work. The derivative work becomes a second, separate work independent in form from the first."_ -_**Bailey Gribben**_ | "FANFICTION: A LEGAL BATTLE OF CREATIVITY" _published Feb. 5th, 2016_

This is a "derivative work", a fanfiction. I, under the Pen Name RykkiLynnea, own this story.

Please Enjoy.

P.S. This Fanfiction is Draco/Harry Slash. If you do not like it, do not read it.

**A Game of Gay Chicken**

The past year had been good. Harry and many of his Hogwarts classmates had joined the Auror Department of the Ministry. And while the Malfoys had been able to escape legal persecution, many more Death Eaters had not. But after the year of investigations, arrests, and convictions; many have the first year Aurors were quitting to go do other things with their lives.

Ron Weasley would be joining his brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Neville Longbottom was going back to Hogwarts to Apprentice under Professor Sprout and eventually take over teaching Herbology. Dean Thomas had apparently become a Goblin-Friend to the entire goblin nation and would be soon be transferring to the Being Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as their new Goblin Liaison Officer. Hannah Abbot was leaving to study Medi-witchery, Saemus Finnegan was moving to Hogsmead to work for Aberforth (and presumably to take over the Hog's Head someday), Padma and Parvati Patil were both leaving the Ministry but Harry wasn't sure what their plans were, in fact, many of his fellow first year Aurors were leaving with either no exact plans or plans they hadn't mentioned around Harry.

Harry himself had chosen to stay in the Auror Department. Hermione had sat her NEWTS and was already working on plans to join the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Apparently, she was still working on her S.P.E.W. campaign. Hermione was why he was here, at the Hog's Head, drinking something strong and more than a bit suspicious out of a dirty cup, and snickering over the rim as Saemus stood singing, or attempting to, the lymeric that Dean had dared him to recite to Parvati. However, it was Padma that Saemus was singing to and Parvati was standing off to the side, trying not to fall into the bar with the force of her laughter.

With a red face, Saemus finally sat down and took a swig of the firewhiskey in his equally filthy glass.

"Alright, Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I s'pose"

"I dare you to… Challenge Draco Malfoy"

"Challenge him? Alright. Duel, or Quidditch?"

"Gay Chicken"

Harry sputtered on his drink as the room went quiet at Saemus's bellow and subsequent roaring laughter. Ron, and many others, were looking at Saemus in a decidedly confused manner, though Hermione was glaring at the Irishman and Dean had fallen out of his chair, tears running down his face as he laughed so hard he was wheezing.

"Challenge him to… what?"

"Gay Chicken! I heard about it from Dean who heard about it from an American friend of the family. You challenge him to play Gay Chicken and if he backs down, he's secretly gay. If he accepts, you both take turns doing progressively more gay things to eachother until one of you chickens out. Whoever chickens out is the loser. And if they chicken out to fast, then they're secretly gay."

By now, Harry knew his face was red, it was burning too much not to be. He didn't want to challenge Malfoy to this game. He didn't want to challenge anybody to this game. But, if he didn't do the Dare he had to take The Punishment Dare. George was still suffering his Punishment, though with high spirits, as he spun around a conjured pole at the back of the bar in nothing but a sequined blue banana hammock.

"Er… Malfoy isn't even here."

"No, but he is down the street at the Three Broomsticks. So, you gonna do it or are you secretly gay and willing to take the punishment?"

"... He's never going to accept."

"Then he's gay, we tell the Daily prophet all about his gayness, you get out of playing, and you don't have to take the punishment. You just gotta challenge him. Or are you too chicken? Are you actually… gay?"

Harry glared as he stood up, indignation rising and burning the back of his throat… or maybe it was vomit. He wasn't quite sure. But he strolled out of the Hog's Head with his head held high, Saemus Dean and Ron trailing behind him. It didn't take him long to stomp his was down and into the Three Broomsticks, even less time to spot Malfoy's platinum blonde hair. Glancing back to see Saemus smirking at him, Dean snickering behind his hand, and Ron looking slightly green in the face, Harry hesitated only a moment before making his way across the bar and standing across from Malfoy at his table. Clearing his throat, mostly to make sure he said this with a strong, clear voice, but also to get Malfoy's attention, Harry looked Malfoy dead on in his silver eyes and kept his face carefully blank.

"Malfoy…. I challenge you to a game of Gay Chicken!"

xXxXxXx

It was a month later that challenge returned to bite him in the arse. Malfoy, as expected, had refused and the next day quotes from Dean, Saemus, and Ron had been in the Daily Prophet about how Draco Malfoy was actually gay and was to scared of his parents to come out about it. Malfoy, of course, had denied everything, but the Daily Prophet and even Witch Weekly had been running articles about famous gay witches and wizards all month. Witch Weekly had even run a series of articles about pureblood gay couples using potions or surrogates to have children that were 100% biologically the children of the same-sex couple, and therefore completely legitimate Heir material.

Lucius Malfoy had refused to comment or do any interviews, but Narcissa Malfoy had managed to win over quite a few admirers when she agreed to an interview just the previous week and admitted that she was bisexual and had no problems with her son being or not being gay as long as she ended up with legitimate grandchildren. She even went on record to say that she and Molly Prewett, now Molly Weasley, had been each-other's first kiss back at Hogwarts.

Harry, who was currently on his lunch break and sitting at his desk, was reading Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's interview with wide eyes, a dropped-open mouth, and a long forgotten sandwich. Apparently, Mr. Weasley was also bisexual and the two had sometimes enjoyed a 3rd person in their bed (they did deny this person was Narcissa Malfoy however) and continued to do so even after they'd had and raised all their children.

As Harry was just reaching the section which listed the comments of the Weasley children, he jumped as his office door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Looking up, Harry found himself surprised to see Draco Malfoy stalking into his office, a pinched scowl on his pointy face and a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Potter! I challenge you to a game of Gay Chicken!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"To prove I'm not gay, I challenge you to a game of Gay Chicken!"

"Look, Malfoy, I only challenge you on a dare. You don't nee-"

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish!"

Harry felt a sense of deja vu sweep over him but ignored it to stand up and glare at Malfoy's infuriatingly pointy, smirking, face.

"So you accept. Good. We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at 7 o'clock. Bring a witness of your choosing."

"Fine!" Harry snarled as Malfoy shot him one last smirk before spinning on his heel, his perfectly tailored robes snapping and swirling in a way that was reminiscent of Professor Snape, before leaving Harry's office.

As the last few moments finally caught up with his brain, Harry sat back down and buried his face in his hands with a groan. Newspaper as forgotten as the sandwich, Harry wondered how he got himself into this mess.

xXxXxXx

Malfoy had rented a room and met him with Astoria Greengrass at his side. Harry had brought Ginny with him. She'd insisted on being his witness when he'd told her, Hermione, and Ron what he was doing that night and why he needed someone to come with him. Now they were all sitting in a circle on the bed, the only place to sit except the floor, as Astoria read off a piece of parchment the rules of the game.

"The two participants must be of the same gender. The two participants will get closer to kissing until one of them pulls back, losing the game, or both are lip-locked. If the participants end up in a lip-lock for more than 5 minutes with neither pulling away, then the participants must start doing progressively gay-er actions to eachother until one gives up, claiming themselves as 'Gay' and their oppenant 'more of a Man or Woman', in this case man, then they are. This game only ends after a loser and a victor is decided. Do you two understand and agree to the rules of Gay Chicken?"

Both Harry and Draco tightly nodded, glaring at each other. Ginny and Astoria glanced at each other before they both shrugged, looked at the men, and said "Begin" simultaneously.

For Harry, it didn't seem to take long at all for his lips to be pressed against Malfoy's lips. Both men pressed hard against the other's mouth, clearly trying to hurt the other without losing the game. It was far too soon when Ginny called out time, but Harry wasn't going to back down and slid is tongue against Malfoy's lips and pressed his hand on the other man's thigh.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed but he opened his mouth, only to shove his tongue inside Harry's mouth as he roughly grabbed Harry's hip. In response, Harry growled as he slid his hand up Malfoy's thigh before hesitating for just a second, a second that Malfoy used to smirk against him as his tongue won the battle in Harry's mouth, then Harry was rubbing his hand against Draco's dick through his trousers.

Harry nearly bit Draco's tongue in surprise as the other man undid Harry's trousers to slide his hand and grab his cock. Draco's hand was surprisingly soft but strong and Harry just held back a groan as Draco began to expertly pump the other man's shaft.

From the sidelines, Astoria and Ginny watched "the game" progress much further than they'd expected and started to wonder if the two men really WERE gay. Both women gently and quietly climbed off the bed and backed away a bit as Draco shoved Harry over, taking Harry's trousers down to his knees in the same move, and shoved a finger up Harry's arse. Glancing at each other, faces redder than Ginny's hair, both women silently agreed and a hasty retreat.

Neither Harry or Draco noticed the women leave the room. Harry was fighting to get Draco's pants and trousers off as the taller man thrust his fingers against his prostate. Harry didn't care that his dick was so hard it ached, that he was panting with need against Draco's mouth, or that precum was beading at the tip of his cock, he was not losing to Draco Malfoy!

"If you cum from this, you lose."

Growling harshly, Harry managed to flip Draco and himself over, dislodging Draco's fingers from his arse and pulling Draco's dick out. With the thought that if Malfoy came then Malfoy would lose in his mind, Harry half-swallowed Draco's cock. He gagged a bit as Draco thrust up into his mouth, but started sucking and bobbing his head like he'd seen witches do in those magazines Saemus used to keep in the dorm. It took him a full minute to get a rhythm down, but once he did Malfoy gripped and pulled his hair and Harry smirked as he slid his teeth up Malfoy's cock and flicked the tip with his tongue.

That was apparently the last straw as Harry found himself thrown onto his back, a panting, glaring Draco Malfoy leaning over him. Muscles that Harry hadn't realized Draco had bulged tightly in the blonde's arms and chest as he flipped Harry onto his stomach and wrenched his arse into the air.

Harry only had time to gasp in surprise before something rather large was being shoved into his arse. Harry cried out in pain when he felt something tear and Malfoy stilled behind him and started to cuss. The blonde pulled out and Harry just about sagged in relief until he heard Malfoy mutter something and his arse started to tingle.

"Wha-?"

"Lube, idiot."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco re-inserted his cock into Harry's arse, going slower this time. The lube Draco had apparently conjured vanished the pain and sent waves of pleasure straight from Harry's arse, to his dick, and up to his brain with each thrust Draco made. Harry found that he could no longer think straight and, in some corner of his mind, wondered if this was what people meant by "sex drunk".

Harry gripped the sheets and pillows underneath him as Draco picked up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into his arse and wrapping his hands around Harry's hips to keep the smaller man from sliding away. When Draco hit Harry's prostate, Harry cried out involuntarily and he felt Draco pause behind him for a second before the blonde shifted and started hitting that same spot with every thrust. Soon after, Harry's vision went white as his mind seemed to explode with the force of an over-powered bombarda.

Out in the hall, Astoria and Ginny glanced at each other as the cries of pleasure subsided and the room they'd left an hour before went silent.

"...Think they got off at the same time?"

"Probably…"

"...Wanna go get a drink?"

"Definitely"

The girls stumbled downstairs to the bar to order the strongest drinks they could, both deciding that they would figure out what to do about their gay boyfriends later.

xXxXxXx

20 Years Later

xXxXxXx

Ginny smiled as she walked up the path to Draco's house. It was Scorpius and Lily's birthday today. Draco greeted her at the door and pointed her towards the garden, where she met with her wife Astoria and their daughter Gloria. Teddy Lupin passed her with Victoire on his arm. Hugo ran by with a green ribbon in his hand as Lily chased him, her strawberry blonde hair flying.

Harry was standing off in a corner with 3 of his sons, James, Albus, and Scorpius. Scorpius was just as strawberry-blonde as Lily while James had auburn brown hair and Al had Harry's black hair. Grinning, Ginny walked over, wished Scorpius a Happy Birthday, and greeted Harry.

"I never thought you'd be this happy."

"Of course I'm happy Ginny. I always wanted a family."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to quit the Aurors and start running a Bed and Breakfast with Draco Malfoy, get married to him, and raise the family you always wanted with him."

"Well….. Neither of us has won yet."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and Harry chuckled.

"You don't remember? Neither of us has won the Gay Chicken game. And you know, if he doesn't give up soon, I'm gonna start thinking he really is gay."

Ginny gapped at him for a moment before glaring and smacking him upside his head.

"Harry! Quit telling that joke so seriously! You're gonna give your children complexes!"

But Harry, and his children, just laughed as Draco came up carrying a toddler with blonde, nearly white, hair and pale greenish blue eyes. Grinning, Harry took the little girl from Draco and introduced her.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet Joanne Dorea Potter-Malfoy. We'd like you and Astoria to be her godmothers."

Ginny smiled as she took the baby into her arms.

"Of course Harry."

xXxXxXx

Ok, that's it. This was a story that I came up with on the fly after seeing a meme on Facebook. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, the youngest Potter-Malfoy girl was named Joanne as a shout-out to J. K. Rowling

Please leave a comment to let me know what y'all thought of this one-shot.

Blessed Be

RykkiLynnea


End file.
